Many energy industry operations include the deployment of various devices and components that perform functions related to, e.g., hydrocarbon exploration, measurement of parameters and conditions in downhole environments, CO2 sequestration, stimulation of formations, and production of hydrocarbons.
In some instances, performance of an energy industry operation includes connecting, disconnecting, and/or reconnecting various components within a downhole environment. For example, when components are deployed separately downhole, control lines are connected by wet connectors to provide a common pathway.